The Second Kryptonian
by supersdude
Summary: What if Clark had an adoptive brother from Krypton? What if he came to Earth? Arriving the day after Clark in the meteor shower, TaeEl became a Kent. After growing up together their lives are going to change drastically. Starting after season 5 premiere
1. Mortal

Jonathan and Martha Kent ran to their field after a "meteor" had just fallen in it.

"Not again" said Martha.

"Maybe it's just the remnants from yesterday" said Jonathan. He was talking about the meteor shower that devastated Smallville yesterday and also when they found a little boy. Well actually he found them but they decided to name him Clark and currently he was sleeping at the house.

They approached the site to see what they hoped they wouldn't, another ship, and another boy.

"What should we do?" asked Martha.

"I don't think we have much of a choice" replied Jonathan. Martha went over to the little boy and carried him in, while Jonathan was getting ready to move the ship.

* * *

_Years Later..._

"I can't believe you gave up your powers" said David. He was Clark biological brother, whom they learned from Jor El, and it showed. They had almost the same hair style with the exception of David's being a little longer and Clark would get a haircut every now and then.

"Well for Lana I'd do anything" said Clark. They were talking about the events that took place the pervious day. Three kryptonians came seeking revenge but the brothers took care of them, however Clark had failed to return to their fortress before sundown. The result he was now mortal.

"Whatever man, I will never get tied down" replied David as they finished up their work in the field.

"Riight, and what about your 'situation' with Lois?" said Clark with a grin.

"W-what! I don't know what you mean" said David a little bewildered. He and Lois had a little fling before she went back to the army.

"Okay, whatever you say...Tal-El" finished Clark while he started laughing.

"Shut up!" demanded David. "You know I hate that." It was true Clark knew David completely despised being called by his Kryptonian birth name.

"Anyway, I'm going to head to the Talon real quick then me and Lana are gonna head to the field to help with building new houses" said Clark, "Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not. I'll race you there" and in a flash he raced down the driveway towards city. Soon he returned though. "Damn, its no fun if your opponent doesn't have any POWERS" complained Dave.

Clark grinned at his brothers competitiveness, "You should be happy I don't have any powers, cause we know I would've won."

"What? Do my ears deceive me" said Dave as they entered the truck. "Just be happy we can't fight anymore, cause I'd knock you from here to Gotham."

"Alright" said Clark with a hint a sarcasm.

"I would" argued David.

"Ok" replied Clark as he pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"So are you two ready to work" said Lana as they grabbed a table at the Talon. Dave and Clark both had a crush on Lana in their younger days but while Dave got over her, Clark remained love struck.

"Please, Lana, I'm always ready I can bench press a tractor" said Dave in his cocky manner. Clark always hated how his brother was always dropping subtle hints about their powers.

"That's good to hear" said Lana with a chuckle.

"So when are we gonna head out?" asked Dave as he shot his cup for the basket but it bounced off.

"Nice try" said Clark, "We can leave as soon as I show you how to make a shot" Clark took his cup and shot it into the basket. "Let's leave." Clark and Lana headed out laughing while Dave fell behind with a frown.

"I can still beat you in a race" he mumbled.

"Hey. Dave, try not to use your powers if you no what I mean" Clark whispered as they headed to the site.

"Yea, Yea, just go hang out with your girlfriend or something" replied Dave pushing him off.

As the others continued to work Clark and Lana went off to the barn for 'supplies'. On the way up the hill Clark found a piece of Kryptonite. _One thing I'm glad to be rid of, but I better get rid of it for Dave's sake, _he thought as he threw it into the distance.

_Wonder what happen to Clark, _thought Dave as he helped lift apiece of wood. He looked around and saw two figures headed up the hill. _Mental note: spray disinfectant in the barn._

"Hey, Dave" said a cheery voice from behind him.

He spun around, "Hey Alicia, what are you doing in Smallville?" he asked giving her a hug. **(a/n: Alicia did not die in my story) **

"Well after I heard about the second meteor shower I decided to check on how you guys were doing" she answered.

"Oh, yea, everything's good, you know some crazy guys tried to kill us but besides that everything's good" he said with a grin.

"Where's Clark, anyway?" she asked.

"He was just here but I think, Lana and him just went off" he said.

"Its about time they got together" she said.

"Yea" agreed Dave.

In fact awhile Dave and Alicia had been _involved _in a situation. Alicia had been let out of her facility but she tricked Dave with red kryptonite. After they got married is when things got out of hand almost. IF Clark hadn't pulled the necklace off of Dave there could've been a little Dave running around right now. IN reality they are still married but since only Clark, Alicia, and Dave knew they never really acknowledged it plus he was "under the influence". But Dave's knew that something inside him really did want to get married.

"So couldn't you just raise this barn in two seconds?" she questioned.

"Yea, but old Clarkie is being a pain ever since he lost his powers" said Dave as they sat on the hill so no one would overhear.

"What how?" she said a little stunned on how Clark Kent could lose his powers. Dave went on to explain the fortress and the events from the past 24 hours.

"Wow" she said as she was still taking it in.

"Yea, but anyway, do you want a drink the house isn't far from here" said Dave.

"Sure."

As they headed to the Kent Farm Dave started to hear sirens. They began to speed up and they saw that the sirens were coming from the front of Dave's house. _Shit, _he thought.

"Sheriff, what's going on here?" asked Dave as he and Alicia ran up to the blockade.

"Well three escapes from Belle Reve, are making demands. Also they have your parents, Clark, and Ms. Lang hostage" answered the Sheriff.

"What are you going to do?" asked Alicia in a worried tone.

"I'll tell you" said Dave as he dragged her off to the side out of earshot. "This is probably going to be the only time I suggest this but I need you to get in there with your power. Once you get in there check the situation and report back here. Then you'll take me in and we take them out."

"Sounds simply enough" she said.

"We'll see." Then she disappeared. After what was one of the longest 3 minutes of David's life, she returned. She explained the situation and after another second they were in Dave's room.

"I'm never gonna get used to that" said Dave. "Hey, this brings back memories" he said as he realized they were in his room. His statement caused Alicia to blush a little. "Alright let's get down to business."

"Wait, what about Lana you can't use your powers around her" said Alicia stopping Dave.

"Your right, alright, you go down there and get her out with your power, I'll handle the rest."

"Ok" and she was gone.

Dave listened from the hallway:

"_Hey you what are you doing?!"_

"_Alicia?"_

"_Stop her!"_

_Silence..._

"_How could you let her get away!"_

Good job Alicia, thought Dave.

He came down the stairs slowly and saw two weird looking twin things and another man. Dave decided to remain unknown and he used his speed to stop time as he continued moving. He took the two twins and hung them upside down and knocked them out. Meanwhile as time resumed he used his normal super speed to knock out the other man. He used his heat vision to burn the ropes that held his parents together.

"We're coming in!" said a voice from the outside.

Dave looked around nervously. How was he going to explain how he got in. Just then Alicia appeared and grabbed Dave then disappeared as the door flew open. Seconds later Lana, Dave, and Alicia came through the door and gave their hugs.

"Thanks son" said Jonathan low enough so that no one else heard. Dave nodded in acknowledgement...

* * *

"Still wish you had your powers?" asked Dave after Clark came back from taking Lana to her house.

"Actually, no, that's why they were after me" he replied.

"Whatever" said Dave and he continued to look at the sky. "You guys didn't do anything I should be warned about before sitting on the couch, did you?" asked Dave.

"No, never got the chance" replied Clark with a grin. "Speaking of naughty deeds, where did Alicia go?"

Dave let out a laugh, "Ha,ha Clark, she had a job interview in Star City, for some Queen Industries. Its run by another rich kid, Oliver Queen, I think."

"I think I heard Lex mention him once or twice. Back when we were _friends"_ he added.

"Well forget about cue ball" Clark snickered. While Clark befriended Lex, Dave made pranks on the billionaire. "Alicia and I are heading to the beach tomorrow, you and Lana wanna tag along?"

"Are you sure its safe to go down that ally again?" asked Clark.

"What? She's my wife" joked Dave.

"Dave" warned Clark.

"Alright, all joking aside, we are just friends" said Dave.

"Ok" said Clark as he walked down the steps. "Plus what would Lois say"

"What" shouted Dave.

"Nothing" he replied and kept walking.

"You forget I have super hearing" yelled Dave as Clark walked out of the barn.

"Yea, you better keep walking."

Clark shook his head and laughed to himself, sometimes it was like his brother was from another world.


	2. Royal Discovery

"Hey sexy!" yelled Dave in a playful manner as Alicia came out of the water in a red two piece.

"Dave, we brought company" said Clark from behind Dave as they walked towards their spot on the beach.

Dave looked over to see Lana, Clark, Chloe, and Lois.

"Hey sexy" Dave mumbled to himself. Lois was wearing a orange and black two piece that showed off her body in a wonderful way.

"Man brother, if your jaw was any lower you'd be eating sand" commented Clark as he set up his beach towel.

"Shut up" replied Dave but he was still glancing back at Lois.

"Clark can you put some lotion on my back?" asked Lana.

"Sure" he replied.

"I'm going for a swim, anyone care to join?" said Lois looking at everyone. "Fine" she said after no one replied.

"David, I'm gonna go get an ice cream, be right back" said Alicia standing up.

"Go ahead."

"Dave" said Chloe grabbing his arm, "Lois has been under there for awhile now."

"Gotcha" Dave stood up and hurried off to the ocean.

He dove in head first and quickly noticed an unconscious Lois. He swam over at high speed only to be beat by another guy, who after taking a glance at Dave swam to the beach faster than Dave could think.

Clark noticed the man coming out of the water carrying Lois. _Where's Dave?_, he thought and went over to the water.

As everyone crowded around the new guy and Lois, Dave walked up to Clark and Chloe who were waiting.

"What happen down there?" asked Chloe.

"He can swim like us, well like me" said Dave not looking to happy.

"Yea but what are his intentions?" said Clark as they stared at the newcomer who was walking towards them.

"Guys this is AC. He just saved my life" said Lois with her arm wrapped around his.

"Nice to meet you" he said extending his hand.

"Same here" said Clark. "Clark Kent, this is my brother, David Kent."

"Pleasure" said Dave with a hint of resent.

"Hi, Chloe Sullivan, Lois' cousin" said Chloe.

"Nice to meet all of you" he said after the introductions, but he kept glancing at Dave.

Then Alicia came over and Dave pulled her to him as he put his arm around her waist.

AC took another glance, "Hey you got a problem fish boy" said Dave starting a fight out of nowhere.

"Only if you do, bro" said AC getting defense.

"Well then I guess we got a problem" said Dave as he let go of Alicia and got in AC's face.

"Dave" warned Clark.

Dave looked back at his brother before turning around and pushing AC 10 feet away.

"Dave!" yelled Lois, and then she gave him an evil glare as she went over to help AC.

Dave turned around before anyone could say anything and zoomed off.

"I guess I'll go see what his problem is" said Alicia as she teleported away.

_I know what his problem is,_ thought Clark, _Lois._

"Where's Dave" said Lana who just came back and missed the whole 'fight'.

"Let's just head home" replied Clark as he watched Lois and AC walk in the other direction.

"Dave! Hey, Dave!" called Clark in the barn as he arrived.

He climbed up the stairs to the loft and saw Dave at the window and Alicia who was sleeping on the couch.

"What's up?" asked Clark.

"Why didn't you just keep your powers? We were supposed to be the greatest heros in the world" said Dave not turning to face Clark.

"What's really bothering you?" asked Clark as if ignoring his brothers previous statement.

"Man, its Lois."

"Big surprise."

"I mean we were only messing around but still she didn't even say bye, just left for that army crap. Then she was the balls to come back and get with another guy in front of me" he finished.

_So much for not being tied down,_ thought Clark. "Well did you expect her to wait for you?"

"No-Well Yea-but No- I really don't know brother" said Dave after confusing himself.

"Haha, alright well maybe a good run to Metropolis will help you, go visit Chloe or something" suggested Clark.

"Good idea, I always knew you were the smart one" said Dave not realizing he sort of insulted himself. "Tell Alicia I'll see her later" he said and zoomed off.

Clark headed out of the barn to see AC knocking on the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yea-Clark right? Actually I was looking for Lois" he replied.

"I think you just missed her" replied Clark.

"Thanks" he began to walk away but then stopped to face Clark. "Your brother, he's superpowered?"

"Yea" Clark simply replied. "And you."

"Fastest man underwater" he stated proudly.

"So I've heard".

"How about you, anything special?" asked AC.

"Not anymore" replied Clark actually wishing he had his powers for the first time.

"Well you know I think I could use your brothers help" said the future Aquaman.

"Really? I'll tell him your looking for him" said Clark.

"Alright, see you later Kent" he said and walked off.

"Cooled down yet?" asked Clark as his brother walked through the door.

"Did I miss dinner?" he asked.

"No, they aren't back from town yet" replied Clark.

"Great."

"Oh, by the way AC came by he said he wanted your help on some hero business" said Clark.

"Really" said Dave raising an eyebrow, "Interesting."

"Yea I told him you'd get in contact with him" said Clark.

"He'll probably come looking for Lois again I'll catch him them" said Dave heading to his room.

_The Next Day…_

"Hey man" said Dave as he came down the stairs and saw AC talking to Lois.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" replied AC.

"Nothin, I heard you were looking for me" replied Dave.

"Yea can I talk t you outside" he said as he opened the back door.

"So what's going on?" asked Dave as they walked to the barn.

"Lex Luthor is building a new machine" he stated.

"What else is new?" said Dave.

"But he's entered my territory now. His new weapon destroys any marine life in the area" said AC.

"Alright, I'll help but we have to go about this carefully" said Dave.

"It's a deal, meet me at the lake in an hour" said AC as he headed back to the house.

"I think I'll pay a visit to the Fortress" said Dave to himself as he headed to the caves.

_What bothers you my son, said Jor-El_

"Will Clark ever get his powers back?" asked Dave to his biological father.

_Kal-El has made his choice_

I hate this cryptic shit, thought Dave. "But I thought we were supposed to be the sons of krypton?"

_You were but humanity has taken you in two different paths._

Dave took a look around before realizing his father would never give him a straight answer. _I wonder how long it'll take to run home?_

With that thought in mind Dave zoomed off into the snow and over the mountains…

* * *

"I told him to be here in an hour" Arthur mumbled to himself. He took one last look around before deciding to do it himself. He dove into the ocean and swam towards his destination. He was about to enter when the device was activated.

"AH!" the young hero screamed as he grabbed his ears underwater and kicked around. Suddenly two bright lights hit him and two scuba divers advanced on him…

* * *

"What's Dave doing today?" asked Chloe as her and Clark walked to her desk at the Daily Planet.

"I don't know, the new guy AC wanted his help with a _problem_" replied Clark.

"Oh, so how's the mortal life going?" she asked.

"It's great. I'm glad I can finally be honest with Lana" he replied with a goofy grin.

"I don't know Clark, give it a week and you'll find that humanity isn't all its cooked up to be" said Chloe as she logged into her computer…

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" Dave asked himself as he stood at the edge of the beach looking out to the ocean. He had been running for an hour and a half and still hadn't seen civilization.

"Well might as well walk on water" he said still talking to himself as he took off in super speed across the water. It was only a few minutes before he reached an island.

"I always wanted a tropical vacation" he said as he took in the surroundings. Then he noticed a group of women of to the side. "Sweet."

"Hey, ladies" he called out but instantly regretted it.

They turned around and he met an evil glare. "Shit" he said and turned around to run. He ran about to feet before he was clotheslined out of nowhere.

"Damn, I'm invincible but that hurt" he said as he rubbed his head. He looked up and saw what looked like a greek goddess from one of his history classes. She had black hair and a headdress in it. While she wore a simple toga but something seemed to set her apart form the others.

"Princess" that's it she's royalty. "This male seems to be blesses with the powers of the gods" one said.

"Why would they waste their time on a stupid male" said another.

"We will take her to my mother, she will handle him" said the Princess. When she said this some of the other girls laughed evily.

"I had to run home" Dave mumbled to himself.

"Shut up" said one of the women and she backhanded me.

"Motherf-" Diana covered my mouth and shook her head no.

"If you wish to escape, I suggest you keep quite" she whispered and he simply nodded.

After walking about a mile they arrived at a building and threw Dave in a room and left to discuss things.

_I wonder what happen to AC_.

"Boy" said a voice from outside.

"Huh?"

"I know you are gifted, my name is Diana" said the Princess.

"Nice to meet you, Diana. I'm Dave, I came from America but I kinda got lost" said Dave.

"I can fly you home" she replied.

"Really, that's awesome. Actually me and my brother are _'special'_" said Dave.

"I would like to meet him" she answered.

"Thanks for everything Diana, I know your putting yourself at risk" said Dave as she unlocked the door.

"My people have a narrow view of humanity. I know man can do good if he wills it" she replied. Dave couldn't help but smile. "Now hold on tight as we head off" she said.

It was then that Dave realized that she had changed into a new outfit. A strapless red shirt, and a blue bikini type bottom. The red shirt had a gold W on it, also she had silver bracelets.

As they headed back to Smallville, Clark and Chloe were making a new discovery…

"Hey Chloe, Clark have either of you heard from AC?" asked Lois coming up to the duo.

"He met up with Dave but that was like an hour ago" said Clark who was also starting to worry for the two junior heros.

"Well I'm going to go look for him, care to join?" said Lois.

"Yea, sure, let me get my bag" said Chloe…


	3. Aquatic Rescue& Renewed Powers

As they headed out the doors of the Daily Planet they ran into a familiar face.

"Hey guys, where you going?" asked Dave from behind the trio.

"D-Dave?" said Chloe a little startled.

"Who's your friend?" asked Lois who was also startled.

"This is Diana, Clark can I talk to you for a second" said Dave as Clark, Diana, and Dave walked off leaving Chloe and Lois dumbfounded.

"How did you get here? And where were you?" asked Clark.

"Well Diana here is a princess from an island of crazy bitches" said Dave and quickly got a slap upside the head from the princess.

"I flew your brother home, and I want to meet more people like you" said Diana. "I am afraid, however that I must go face the consequences on my island, so for now I bid you goodbye" she said and went into the ally and flew.

"How did- Enough. So what's the big dilemma?" asked Dave cutting Clark off.

"I thought you were with AC" said Clark.

"Shit, I forgot. I went to the fortress and then I got lost. He must have went by himself" said Dave smacking himself in the forehead.

"Went Where?" asked Clark getting impatient with his brother.

"Well Lex is building this machine that can tear a submarine apart, except it kills all the surrounding fish. As you can imagine this didn't sit well with fish man so he made a plan to destroy it" explained Dave. "Lex must have caught him."

"Who know what trouble he could be in" said Clark.

"Clark we could really use your help in this" begged his brother.

"You know the deal, I don't think I can reverse it" said Clark somewhat saddened.

"Well you need to visit our 'father' and make a new deal, because I cant defend the world by myself" said Dave.

"Alright, well you go help AC and I'll deal with Lois and Chloe" said Clark.

"OK" he said and turned around and sped off.

* * *

"So fish be, did you think you could just waltz in here and ruin my plans" asked Lex grabbing a glass of water.

"P-lease. I need w-water" begged a desperate AC. He was strapped down on a table in some sort of lab.

"Your lucky I need you alive" said Lex as he grabbed a water drop and put one drop of water on AC, tormenting him. "Have a nice day."

"N-No- come back" said AC as he was weakening.

Then Dave's head popped up from a water hole.

"Hello?" said AC weakly when he heard movement.

"Its alright man, I got you covered" said Dave as he ripped the straps of his arms and legs.

"How did-you-find me?" asked AC.

"Well when I heard you were missing I just put the puzzle together" said Dave as he lifted AC up and dumped him in the water.

Moments later he emerged refreshed and yearning for payback.

"Luther's gonna pay" he said.

"So how exactly are you going to do that?" asked Dave a little curious.

"We take that out" he said nodded to the weapon, "But I'll need some cover from you."

* * *

"If you please, could you start the demonstration for the Lieutenant" said Lex.

"Right away Mr. Luthor" said the woman.

As the woman looked at the screen about to begin the demo a blur of bubbles flew past the security camera blocking the view.

"Is their a problem?" asked the Lieutenant.

"No, sir, just a second" reassured Lex. "What's the problem?" he asked as his temper rose.

Then another screen came up and showed the weapon with a giant hole through it.

"It seems Mr. Luthor's project has failed" said the Lieutenant as he walked away leaving Lex to stare at the sight.

* * *

"Good cover, bro" said AC.

"No prob, but I think there is someone looking for you" said Dave as he gestured towards the shore line where Lois, Chloe, and Clark were looking around.

AC walked over to the others and after a few greetings he and Lois walked off.

"So everything okay?" asked Chloe as Dave walked over.

"Hmm, Yea, for now" said Dave after a little thought.

"So, brother, you up for a race?" asked Clark raising an eyebrow.

"Serious?" asked Dave as a smile crept across his face.

"Yup" said Clark.

"Ah man that's awesome" said Dave as he jumped around getting ready for the race and excited about not being the last kryptonian.

"On my mark" said Chloe, "1..2..3!" In a swift movement Chloe was blown back as the two heroes took off in a blue and red blur.

Clark and Dave raced from Crater Lake through the woods and they reached the country side road. Clark started to edge ahead but Dave quickly closed the gap. As the barn came into view both teens put everything into the home stretch.

As they neared the barn it ended in a tie.

"I see you haven't lost a step" said Dave as they came to a stop.

"Yea well I told you, you couldn't beat me in a race" Clark teased.

"At least it was a tie" argued Dave.

"Clark? Dave?" said a voice that was hidden to them until then.

Both kryptoninans froze in their tracks not wanting to turn around.

"L-Lana?" said Clark nervously.

"What the hell was that?" said Lana and both Clark and Dave winced as their fears were realized.

Dave was the first to respond, "What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, you and Clark just came in here out of nowhere at lightning speed" she said her voice rising.

"Could you keep it down. I think you're going crazy" said Dave trying to lighten up the situation.

"David Kent I swear-Alright!" said Clark finally speaking up.

"I-its true me and my brother have powers but it's not what you think" said Clark.

"We're not just meteor freaks, we're from another planet. Krypton to be exact" explained Dave.

"Our father sent us here _in_ the meteor shower" continued Clark as Lana just stood there absorbing it all. "Well now you know why I've been so secretive with you."

Lana didn't say anything but just walked up to Clark and kissed him. "Your still the same Clark Kent" she said with a smile. Then she looked at Dave and went over and hugged him.

"Well that's a burden off my shoulder" said Dave relived.

As they went up to the loft Dave asked Clark a question that had been bothering him.

"So how did you get your powers back anyway?" asked Dave.

Clark looked off into the distance before telling his story. "Well…"

_After I told Lois and Chloe where we should start looking for you guys, I told them I'd meet up with them later. I started thinking of what you said and made a decision._

_The world needs people like you, me, Bart, AC, and Diana. So I went down to the caves and then to the Fortress. It took a lot of talking but I finally convinced Jor-El to give me back my powers._

"_**My son why have you returned?"**_

"_I have to ask you a favor"_

"_**Speak your request"**_

"_I need my powers to be returned"_

"_**Kal-El you have made your choice to live like an earthling"**_

"_I know but my family and friends need me"_

"_**You will be granted your Kryptonian heritage if you return to me by sundown"**_

"_Deal"_

"…And that's how it happened" finished Clark.

"Aw man, I was hoping for some dramatic story like you were shot, then you did but someone took you to the Fortress to be healed and you returned with your powers" said Dave.

"Um, Clark it's almost sundown" said Lana looking out the window. With that Clark gave her a kiss and zoomed of to the caves.

"So what do you think?" asked Dave.

"It's incredible. I knew something was different but I would've never imagined" said Lana.

"You know there's a lot more we can do" said Dave.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like that's a nice pink lace bra you have on" said Dave with an evil grin.

Lana went to smack Dave but he knew it was coming and zoomed out of the loft back to the ground.

"It's not my fault we have x-ray vision" said Dave.

"David Kent, I'm going to smack you" she scolded him.

"We're also invulnerable to everything except one thing" he said handing her a sledgehammer. "Swing your hardest."

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded yes. She swung and Dave fell to the ground.

"AHH!" he screamed very real like.

"Oh my god why'd you tell me to swing?" she asked genuinely worried.

"Cause I'm fine" he said with a grin as he got up.

"You almost gave me a heart attack" she said and this time she smacked him across the head.

"Well to summarize the rest of our powers: Heat vision, super hearing, and being able to blow enormous amounts powerful of wind."

"Wow" said Lana.

"Hey guys" said Lois as she came in arm and arm with AC.

"Hey guys" said Lana.

"Where's the boy scout?" asked AC.

"Clark had to run an errand" said Dave.

"Well we're going to catch a movie with Chloe, you guys wanna come?" asked Lois.

"Sure" said Dave as he and Lana agreed.

* * *

_At the Fortress_

_My Son you have kept your end of the agreement._

"I'm here, now what do you want from me?" demanded Clark.

_I simply ask that you undergo the training I had for you that you left behind on that day._

"Is that all?" asked Clark a little skeptical.

_Yes my son. Now begin your training on everything you will need to know for the upcoming battle._

Then a blue aura surrounded Clark and information began to fly past him.

* * *

_Back in Smallville_

"Pirates of the Caribbean 3 is defiantly the best movie I've ever seen" said Dave as they left the movie theater.

" I know" agreed Lois.

"Oh wow, Lois I didn't think you saw it you know with all the making out you were doing" teased Dave.

"Shut up".

"It must've been great to be out in the open sea like that. I know I love the water" said AC.

"I wonder if Clark's back" said Lana.

"Yea, he's probably wondering where we're at" said Chloe.

"Guys I just want to say, its been nice meeting you all" said AC.

"You're leaving?" asked Chloe.

"Tonight's gonna be my last night but I'll make sure to visit" he promised.

"Dave, it's been great working with you bro" he said.

"Alright AC keep it real and maybe we'll end up meeting down the line" said Dave. Then Chloe, Lois, and AC headed to Metropolis as Lana and Dave headed to smallville.


	4. Thirst

**I'd Like to say thanks to my reviews and to:**

FiveForFighting09: **Clark and Dave are about the same age and as for the training, you'll have to read this chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_I guess everyone's still sleeping,_ thought Clark as he entered the Kent household. He had just finished his training and it was now around 2 in the morning.

During the time he had learned what Dave had already learned a few days ago. Now he had a better grasp on all of Jor-El's motives. Although he would never forget the pain Jor-El put his family through, now Clark was more excepting to his biological father.

Clark crept up into bed and was fast asleep.

"Clark breakfast is ready" said Martha from downstairs.

Clark got up and grouchily headed downstairs.

"Well aren't you just a happy sunshine" said Dave as he noticed his brother coming down the stairs.

"It's too early" mumbled Clark.

"Come on Clark, where's your morning spirit" said Lois who was also at the table.

"Definitely too early" said Clark as he saw Lois.

After a hearty breakfast Clark and Dave headed off to one of their courses at their college.

"So did you hear from Lana last night" asked Clark as they walked the campus.

"Yea, she was saying something about trying to get into Met U as a last minute entry" said Dave as he finished up his paper.

"Why didn't you just do that last night?" asked Clark.

"Cause. I didn't want to" said Dave not able to come up with a good reason.

Clark just shook his head and smiled as they took their seats in Fine's history course.

"Today we will explore the logic of the ancient Spartan warrior" started Fine.

As he continued to talk Dave started dozing off and Clark had to nudge him in the side a few times.

"…And that concludes today's course. Be sure to leave your papers on my desk on your way out" said Fine as the bell rang.

"So Clark what are you going to do?" asked Dave as they exited the class.

"I think I'll go see how things are going with Lana at Met U" he responded.

"Tell her I said hi. I think I run down to Star City ad see what's going on with Alicia" said Dave.

* * *

As Clark and Dave both sped their different ways, Lana was becoming a new person.

Lana lay motionless on the floor. Mainly because two seconds ago the sorority head had just pushed her down the steps, leaving Lana disfigured with multiple broken bones.

Suddenly Lana's eyes opened. She stood up twisting her head and snapping her bones back into place. She seemed shocked but quickly took to her new abilities.

"Welcome to the Club" said Buffy who had bitten Lana. "Now we have a little favor to ask. Eliminate your little boyfriend and his brother too."

"As long as no one touches Clark" said Lana with a sharp toothed grin.

* * *

Dave slid to a halt as he finally reached Star city. It was now dark and one hell of a run. Twice he had stopped for food. Currently he stood outside of Queen Industry's headquarters, Alicia was working late nights apparently.

As security let him up he ascended to level 24 and exited the elevator.

"Workin' hard or hardly workin'" said Dave as he approached Alicia.

"Heey" greeted Alicia and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Clark's off with the girlfriend so I figured I'd check in" responded Dave.

"Alicia I'll need these copied-Oh I didn't realize you had a visitor" said a man coming out of his office. He looked like he was in his early twenties. "Hi, Oliver Queen."

"Nice to meet you. David Kent." Said Dave taking his hand.

"Ah, I've heard so much about you" said Oliver.

"Really" said Dave giving Alicia a curious look and she responded with an innocent smile.

"I assure you nothing bad" said Oliver. "Well I'm going to head home for the night, Alicia, see you tomorrow" said Oliver as he gathered his things and headed off.

"Hey so you want to go get a drink or something?" asked Dave.

"Sure I know this great place" said Alicia as she grabbed her jacket.

* * *

"Clark I really want this" said Lana as she pushed Clark up against the wall.

"Whoa, slow down" said Clark.

"I'm tired of slowing down" she argued and went to bombard his neck with kiss as she revealed her fangs.

"Alright" said Clark pushing her off as she was about to bite. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I think you should go home."

Lana got up irritated and left the room, leaving a heated and confused Clark.

"So Clark got his powers back?" asked Alicia as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I was just as shocked" replied Dave. Then Dave's phone started ringing and he realized it was Clark.

"Hey what's up man?" asked Dave.

"_I think we may have a problem."_

"Why?"

"_Well Lana's been acting weird and I think she might be infected with something."_

"Are you sure its not just horomones?"

"_Yea, last time she was like this it was under the influence of the nicodemus plant"_

"Ight well where's she at I'll meet you there."

"_I think she's at the sorority house in Met U"._

"Ight bye."

"Listen I kinda have a favor to ask" said Dave to Alicia.

"Alright."

* * *

Minutes later…

"Where are we?" asked Alicia.

"I think we're in Lana's sorority house" replied Dave in a lower voice.

"Hi Dave what are you doing?" asked Lana coming up from behind the duo.

"H-Hey Lana. Clark said you were acting weird so I came to see if everything was alright" replied Dave a little shaken up.

"Did he" replied Lana with an innocent look. "Well yea everything is fine here. In fact I feel better then I did in years" she continued but now her look turned into a devilish grin.

"But Dave I'm sorry" said Lana.

"Why?" asked Dave confused.

"You came to check on me for nothing but now you put yourself in danger."

"Danger? How?" said Dave and then Lana smiled showing her fangs. "Oh that's how."

Dave went to grab Alicia so they could teleport out of there but Lana backhanded Alicia knocking her out.

"I always hated that bitch" said Lana as Dave started backing away. He couldn't really fight Lana without seriously hurting her, or so he thought.

Lana soon had him in the corner and grabbed his throat.

Meanwhile Alicia was recovering and she dialed Clark's number.

"_Clark? Yea, get down here to Lana's dorm a.s.a.p."_

"I'm sure you will taste great" said Lana as she made the dip into his neck. As her teeth were about to penetrate his skin time slowed down and Clark appeared and pulled Lana away in time.

"Thanks man" said Dave rubbing his neck.

"Would she even had hurt you if she had bitten you?" asked Clark.

"Probably not but why risk it" replied Dave. "I've never seen you run like that, Clark" said Dave. "You got here in like seconds.

Then out of nowhere another one of the vampire sorority girls jumped on Clark's back. Clark turned to shake her off and the girl went flying into a wall.

"Damn, what are you taking steroids?" asked Dave. "I don't think you've ever thrown a girl into a wall by shaking her."

"Well I guess it was my training with Jor-El" said Clark sheepishly.

"I don't remember doing all of that" said Dave.

"Maybe because you're more used to it when you received your 'upgrade' so it wasn't as drastic" offered Clark.

Well, well if it isn't the kent boys" said the sorority head Buffy.

"What did you do to Lana?" demanded Clark.

"Nothing, she's one of us now" said Buffy. "And you two look like a full course meal" she finished liking her blood red lips.

"This isn't good" said Dave.

"Come on Clark, Dave it'll only be a stinging pain" said Lana as she was now recovered.

As the women advanced Buffy suddenly stopped.

"Buffy?" said Lana. Then a brown point or spike was visible through her chest. Buffy collapsed on the floor and Chloe was revealed to be the vampire slayer. The Chloe sprinkled holy water on her.

"Just in case" said Chloe with a grin.

Slowly the girls either screamed out in pain or passed out. In Lana's case she passed out. Clark picked her up and he and Dave zoomed out of there and Alicia teleported Chloe out. As they ran Dave had a little trouble adjusting to Clark's new speed but soon he caught up and they were even once again.

"One hell of a night, huh?" said Chloe as she, Clark, and Dave were up in the loft.

"Yup" said Dave.

"How did you find us?" questioned Clark.

"I have my sources" said Chloe with a sly reporter grin. "So did you finish your training?"

"Yea it was a like every college course in the universe in one" said Clark as he thought back to the fortress.

"Then you should have no problem passing Fine's history test on Monday" said Dave.

"I don't think it works miracles" said Clark with a chuckle. "I mean you went through the training and you still haven't got the courage to tell Lois you want more than a fling."

"Shut up" said Dave glaring at Clark.

"Wait, what?!" said Chloe a little shocked.

"Yea remember their fling before the second meteor shower? Well Dave here wants more then just a fling" said Clark as Dave was about to hit him.

"Well who would've guessed that the ladies man is getting tied down by Lois Lane" said Chloe with a smirk.

"I'm not tied down" argued Dave.

"Hey Smallville #2" shouted a voice from the barn entrance.

"Yea Lois" replied Dave as Chloe and Clark laughed.

"Could you help me with something?" she asked.

"Sure" replied Dave walking down the stairs. Chloe was mouthing "tell her" to Dave and he was making the hand signal that he was going to break Clark in half.

"Come on farm boy I need you to do some heavy lifting" said Lois as they exited the barn.

"So I heard your powers got a little boost" said Chloe to Clark.

"Yea its weird my strength and speed have defiantly increased and I think my heat vision has become stronger" said Clark. "But I haven't really tried it out."

"Anything new?" asked Chloe intrigued.

"Um not so far but who knows now that I've_ "embraced"_ my kryptonian learning maybe I'll get one" said Clark thoughtfully.

"Maybe you'll fly like you did when you were Kal" suggested Chloe.

"That would be awesome but I don't want anything to do with Kal" said Clark.

"But it would be awesome?"

"Defiintely".


	5. Exposed and Hypnotic

"Are you sure you saw Clark come out here Chloe?" asked Chloe as they headed to the back door of the Talon..

"Yea, Lois I just saw him walk this way" replied Chloe.

Lois pushed open the back door and saw nothing but an empty ally. "I guess he's not here"

"Guess again" said Chloe pointing to Clark who was up against a fence. Clark looked like he was glued together at the lips with another female.

"Um, that's not Lana" said Lois. Her interruption caused the two to brake apart.

"Hey Chloe, Lois, I'd like you to meet Simone" said Clark as if nothing was wrong.

"Definitely not Lana" said Chloe…

* * *

"Hey dickface" said Dave as he walked into the loft were Clark was getting up like he had a hangover.

"Well hi to you too" replied Clark rubbing his head.

"Have a nice night?" asked Dave while leaning against the railing.

"Actually I can't seem to remember it that well" replied Clark honestly but Dave didn't buy it.

"Sure so you don't remember kissing some girl named Simone?" questioned Dave.

"WHAT!" said Clark not believing what he heard.

"Yea Lois told me how you were two timing Lana" said Dave. "Normally I wouldn't mind if you were pimpin girls, but Lana's a good friend."

As Dave finished his scolding a woman with short blonde hair walked in. She was wearing a leather jacket with a tank top and mini skirt. But Dave did take notice of the jewel around her neck.

"Hey baby" said Clark instantly and walked up to her and started kissing her.

"I think we scared your friends yesterday" she said with an evil grin.

The whole time Dave stood there with his mouth down to the floor.

"It doesn't matter what they think its just me and you" replied Clark.

At this point Dave had had enough. He walked up behind Clark and grabbed him by the shoulders. Without turning him around he launched Clark through the barn wall forgetting about keeping his secret.

"Wow aren't you a big boy" said Simone running a hand along his chest.

For a minute Dave felt as if something was infiltrating his mind. It was like something was putting thoughts in there that didn't belong. After a minute Dave quickly left the loft before any damage was done.

Not caring what happen to his cheating brother at the moment he ran off to Lois' place.

"Oh hey Dave for a second I thought you were your bastard brother" said Lois as Dave entered the apartment.

"No, I handled him for the time being although I did run into his mistress" Dave stated.

"Really, well I like to give her a good one too for Lana's sake" said Lois raising a fist.

"Oh really show her some of your army training?" Dave joked.

"Ha-ha, you shouldn't be joking if I remember I showed you a thing or two" said Lois.

"Really? My memories a little foggy, I think it was I that showed you up" replied Dave with a smirk.

Before anything else was said Lois grabbed Dave by the arm and flipped him over.

"Ouch," said Dave as he hit the floor hard.

"I told you" said Lois but only Dave realized they were in an 'awkward' position when…

"Hey Lois I just thought I'd drop by and…and turn right around and walk away" Chloe said after seeing Lois and Dave on the floor.

"Chloe wait" said Dave after scrambling out from under Lois. "I was just leaving so you can do what ever you came her to do."

Dave looked awkwardly at Lois and then walked out the door.

"What was going on here?" asked Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, was going on. Now what did you come by for?" asked Lois trying to avoid the conversation she knew her cousin was going for.

"Well I looked up a little information on this Simone character and apparently there isn't much to know" said Chloe. "Its like most of her files disappeared however I was able to find this."

Chloe pulled out a file with information on Simone and handed it to Lois.

"She works at a strip joint in Metropolis. Apparently it gets a lot of big league guys in there" explained Chloe.

"So how does this help me?" asked Lois but then noticed her cousins expression.

"Oh no there is no way I'm doing that" she protested.

"Come on Lois if not for me, or for Clark, do it for the thought of if Lana finds out about Clark" pleaded Chloe.

"Well I'm sure as hell not doing it for Clark," she said finally giving a sigh. "Fine I'll do it."

"_Fine I'll do it"_

Dave had been listening with his super hearing, but he had to do something about Clark.

'Well until Lois makes her debut I might as well get an opinion' he thought.

* * *

"CLARK WHAT!?" yelled Alicia.

"Can you keep it down?" asked Dave looking around. He decided to go to Star City and let Alicia know about this. As you can tell she didn't take it well.

"Apparently Clark is on crack or something and is cheating on Lana with Simone' said Dave.

"I'm gonna go talk some sense into Clark and maybe teleport this girl off a cliff" said Alicia and disappeared.

"Sheesh, she sounds like Lois" said Dave. "Well I might as well try and get in the club" and he took off towards Metropolis.

* * *

"Sorry sir but you can't get in" said the bouncer of the gentlemen's club.

'I could just run in there' thought Dave.

"He's with me" came a voice from behind Dave. He turned around and saw none other than:

"Lex?"

"I'll take that as a thanks" said Lex as they walked in.

"Yea, thanks a lot, but what are you doing here?" asked Dave curiously.

"I could be asked you the same thing yet I'm not" said Lex as they grabbed a table. "Excuse me, I have to handle some business"

With that he took off to the other side off the club. Suddenly the American Flag appeared on the stage and a woman in a sailor's type outfit came out.

'Wow, she looks uncomfortable' thought Dave. Suddenly the woman took off her hat and glasses.

"Lois?" mouthed Dave. Apparently she noticed him too. Now she was taking off her top to reveal a nice red, white, and blue, bikini top.

'What is she doing?' thought Dave as she walked towards him.

Lois straddled Dave's lap and started to dance when she moved close to his ear.

"Chloe is in the back" she whispered. "She thinks she knows why Clark is being weird"

She continued to move her hips making it hard for Dave to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Meet us back there after I'm down" Lois got up and motioned for Dave to give her money and he quickly paid a twenty. After a few moments Dave made his way backstage.

"Dave hey" said Chloe as Dave wondered backstage. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Lois said to find you back here" he replied.

"Oookay" said Chloe with a suspicious look.

"Well she said you found out why Clark is acting the way he is" said Dave changing the subject.

"Yea, earlier today I noticed that little miss thang, never takes off a certain necklace" Chloe explained. "So I think it has some sort of power over Clark.

"Well it must be some sort of magic because kryptonite would make him weak" said Dave a little concerned now. "So where is she?"

"Well she was here earlier but she left a little while ago."

"Okay then I'll check my house and then you can inform Lois" said Dave before zooming off.

* * *

A little while earlier at the Kent Farm…

Alicia teleported into view as Lana came up the loft stairs. Both of them were shocked and horrified at what they saw.

Simone was on top of Clark in a passionate kiss.

Alicia was shocked but Lana was devastated. Just noticing the two new presences they broke apart, Clark with a large grin.

"Hey Lana, this is Simone, my true love" said Clark which left Lana in tears and Alicia staring daggers at him.

Lana ran out the barn with Alicia following her to offer some comfort when Dave came around the corner almost slamming into poor Lana.

"Whoa!" shouted Dave as he came to a halt.

"I-I'm s-sorry Dave" said Lana through tears.

Alicia pulled him to the side and explained the situation.

"Alright listen Clark isn't acting on his own orders" said Dave. "We might know how to stop this but give us some time."

As Dave ran off Alicia and Lana drove off.

* * *

Dave arrived on the scene to see Chloe near her car.

"Chloe what's up?" asked Dave scaring Chloe.

"Jesus Dave, you need to warn me" said Chloe. "Well we've got a bit of a situation. The man who could've been our lead on Simone's power is taking off with Lois."

Without another word Dave took off for the building. As he reached the roof top he say that the helicopter was already taking off. Slowing down time he ran and grabbed the helicopter pulling it down and preventing it from going anywhere.

He opened the door to see that Lois had the man in a chokehold.

"See, I told you my army skills were good" she said with a grin.

Dave smiled back but then thought to see if the helicopter might have helpful information. Using his x-ray vision he saw nothing but then he saw something familiar. The luthor corp logo underneath a metal plate on the aircraft.

"Earth to Dave" said Lois waving a hand.

"Huh?"

"Let's go tell Chloe the news" said Lois.

"Right"

After telling Chloe about her adventure, Dave told them about the Luthor sign.

"So do you think Lex sent Simone after Clark?" asked Chloe.

"I think we know the answer" said Dave.

"So there's only one thing left to do" said Lois.

"Beat the shit out of Luthor" said Dave.

"Um, no, I was going to say destroy the necklace" said Lois laughing.

"Oh, yea"

Chloe and Lois took off in Chloe's car as Dave voted to stay behind saying he wouldn't fit in the car.

After they were out of sight Dave took off and arrived at his house a few seconds later.

"Clark!" called Dave.

"He's getting changed" said Simone from the stairs.

"Well your going to have to go" said Dave. Slowly he reached out and grabbed her necklace and shattered it into pieces.

Suddenly Lois barged through the door.

"Alright bitch, time for an ass kicking."


	6. Splinter

"So Lana, Clark tells me you're working on a project about meteor rocks" said Dave as he sat on Lana's desk in her dorm.

"Um, yea, it's pretty easy and plus I figured you two could help me, especially Clark" Lana replied.

"Yea, Clark was always into that stuff. I guess it had to do with us being from another planet" said Dave as he flipped through papers.

"And you weren't?" asked Lana raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I was but as a kid I found things that took my attention away from what I was doing" said Dave with a grin. Lana knew he was referring to the time when Dave had a crush on her in their younger days.

"Aren't you always easily distracted" said a new voice from the doorway.

"Thanks a lot Chloe" said Dave sarcastically. "Where's Clark with the food?"

"I don't know let me call him" said Lana and just then there was a knock on the door. "That must be him"

Clark came in with a large pizza, a pepsi bottle and a package in his hands.

"Thanks god" said Dave quickly grabbing the pizza.

"I'm surprised you didn't knock me over" said Clark as he placed down the soda. "Hey Lana this was in front of your door." Clark showed her the box.

"That's funny I didn't see it" said Chloe as she filled her glass with soda.

"It's from Lex I wonder what it is" said Clark as Dave grabbed a note.

"I heard about your project, hope this will help" read Dave.

"Can I have my own mail?" asked Lana as she looked over the letter.

"Yea here" Clark picked up what looked like a silver meteor rock. "OUCH!" He dropped the rock as he cut his finger on an edge of the rock.

"Let me get that- AH!" Dave had bent down to pick up the rock but he too was sliced across the finger.

"Did you two just get cut?" asked Chloe in shock as Lana picked up the rock and nothing happen.

"Yea, it'll probably heal" said Dave as he looked at the cut but he began to worry after it didn't heal.

"Y-you know I'm a little tired I think I'll head home" said Clark hastily as he got up and left.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lana but Chloe and Dave simply replied but shrugging their shoulders.

* * *

Clark was driving down the road observing his still unhealed finger when a speeding black truck came out of nowhere. He began honking as he came closer to Clarks red truck.

"Go around" said Clark as he signaled for the driver.

Suddenly the car lurched forward as it was hit from behind. "What the hell!" Clark said as he stopped himself from hitting the dash. He began to speed up but it was no use, so he began to swerve but the mysterious black truck stayed on him. Soon his truck was rammed harder than ever and Clark went flipping off the road.

As his rolling truck, or what was left of it, came to a stop, Clark forced himself out but saw no sign of the culprit.

"I need to tell Dave about this" he said to himself taking one last look at his finger before zooming off.

As Clark finally reached the doomroom he didn't realize he was sweating a little. Not bothering to knock Clark opened the door to a sight that shocked and angered him.

Dave and Lana were locked in a passionate embrace. Not able to stand it Clark zoomed off...

* * *

"Thanks for agreeing to help me plan this" said Lana as she broke the hug between her and Dave.

"No problem, but isn't it my birthday too?" asked Dave.

"Yes but you don't need to know about that" she said.

The effects of the silver kryptonite hadn't happen to Dave yet. "Well I better get going, I'll see you two tomorrow for the plans or whatever" said Dave as he headed out the door.

Since Clark had taken the truck Dave was forced to run after he was out of the eyesight of everyone. As Dave arrived at the farm he noticed the barn light was on so he figured it was Clark.

"Hey Bro, why'd you leave so early" asked Dave as he walked up to his brother in the loft.

"Don't act like you weren't happy I left" spat Clark.

""What are you talking about?" asked Dave confused. "Listen my cut hasn't – "

"NO, you listen" shouted Clark suddenly. "I'm sick of you trying to take everything I have. So this idea of us being hero brothers is over!" said Clark as he walked out of the loft.

'This can't be happening. One of my greatest fears is coming true' he thought.

* * *

"Hey Second Smallville you don't look so good" said Lois as she walked in the next day.

"Hi Lois what do you want?" asked Dave. He looked like he had a very bad fever or cold. He was sweating and his eyes had slight bags under them.

"Well I just came here to tell you that I don't have any type of feelings for you what so ever" said Lois.

"What?" said Dave in shock.

"I don't like you as a matter of fact I don't know how I ever had a fling with you" she stated.

Dave looked at her shocked and slightly heartbroken.

"Well see you later" she said and walked out the door.

* * *

"Chloe I need you to look up something for me" said Clark as he walked into the Daily Planet.

"Yea, Clark, what is it?" asked Chloe looking up from her desk.

"Can you see if you can find a black truck with this license plate?" asked Clark handing her a paper.

"Uh, sure, I'll be right back" she said heading off and leaving Clark alone.

Clark waited patiently until something on Chloe's screen caught his eye: Multiple e-mails from and to Lionel Luthor.

Clark quickly sat down and opened the most recent e-mail. Clark read it and it was short and might not mean anything to a normal person but Clark, especially in this state, feared the worst.

"Clark, I don't know where you got this but that car doesn't exist" said Chloe coming back.

"What are you doing talking to Lionel" snapped Clark.

"What?" asked Chloe a little confused. "What are you doing going threw my e-mails?"

"You didn't answer me yet" said Clark his voice slightly rising.

"In this business I have to deal with a lot of people Clark even the worst of them" said Chloe.

"Did you tell him about my secret?" asked Clark bringing his voice to a whisper.

"What?! No, I would never do that, Clark" protested Chloe.

"I should've never trusted you" said Clark as he walked out of the Daily Planet. Leaving Chloe slightly worried.

* * *

Meanwhile Dave was having his own problems.

"Alicia, I need your help" said Dave coming to a stop in front of Alicia's desk at her job.

"Hey, Dave, where have you been? And isn't it a little risky to appear like that?" said Alicia as she gathered her papers.

"Sorry" said Dave a little antsy and ignoring her questions.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at Dave. He was sweating excessively.

"So we meet again, you know not many people can make it here as fast as you can" said Oliver Queen stepping out of his office. Dave looked at him wearily and simply nodded.

"Can I talk to you over here, Alicia?" said Dave as he pulled her to a secluded corner. "Did you tell him about my secret?" asked Dave in a hushed tone.

"Dave why would I do that?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know why would you?" replied Dave.

"No, I wouldn't tell anyone your secret" argued Alicia.

"I thought of all people I could trust you" said Dave not believing her and walked out the building.

"Is he okay?" asked Oliver.

"I hope so" replied Alicia.

* * *

Elsewhere Clark was exiting Professor Fine's class room. According to him, Clark hadn't been to class in weeks. There was no way that was possible.

'Maybe I should talk to Lana' thought Clark. 'Wait she's with Dave'.

Suddenly Clark's head filled with thoughts of revenge as he hurried home.

"What do you want?" spat Dave as he saw his brother walking into the loft.

"It's time you pay for what you've done. You won't take Lana away from me" he said as he grabbed Dave and threw him through the barn wall and into the corn field.

Dave landed leaving a skid mark deep but he didn't have much time because Clark zoomed out of the barn towards him. Dave recovered and as Clark came towards him he delivered a strong right, knocking Clark down.

Clark looked up and punched Dave in the stomach. Dave bent over but as Clark went to punch him again he blocked it and gave him another punch that knocked Clark a few feet back. Both of the brothers looked at each other and were soon firing heat blast. They struggled for dominance but soon a blast erupted sending both Kent's backwards onto the ground.

Clark was the first up and he ran over to Dave and started strangling him. Suddenly Clark felt a hand grab his shoulder and toss him backwards.

Fine grabbed a tube and stabbed Dave with it. It took a few seconds but soon a silver piece of rock appeared in the tube. Dave began to regain his right sense so Fine went after Clark.

Clark was shocked to see it was Fine who had tossed him.

"Let me help you Kal-El" he spoke. Clark said nothing but responded by firing his heat vision at Fine.

Using his super speed Fine avoided the blast and ran behind Clark. Doing the same as he had done to Dave he stabbed him and a silver splinter soon appeared as Clark returned to normal.

"Clark!?" shouted Alicia as she appeared in the field. She ran over to him and helped him up. "Where's Dave?"

Dave answered by walking through the field to their position. "Why are you here?" he asked as he held his side.

"I was worried about you, with the way you were acting" answered Alicia. "Now come on, let's get you two inside"

"Thanks" said Clark. "So does this mean there's a new type of kryptonite?"

"I guess so" replied Dave as he remembered the silver rock.

* * *

Elsewhere in a warehouse we find a familiar professor. Fine held the silver meteor as he turned into a substance and entered the alien space ship. 


	7. A Sacrifice

"I can't believe the elections already here" said Dave as he and Clark did their work on the farm.

"I know, I just hope it doesn't take to much of a toll on the family. With him being away and all" said Clark.

The two brothers were discussing the upcoming senator election. A few months back their father, Jonathan Kent had decided to run for the office against Lex Luthor. The following months had been filled with campaigning and advertising, much of which was run by Lois Lane. She was over more and more, much to Clark's pain but to Dave's pleasure.

"Clark, Dave, come in so you can get cleaned up for tonight" called Martha Kent.

"Alright" Clark yelled back.

"Hey, you wanna have a race, the old school way?" asked Dave with a grin.

"Your on. On the count of three" as soon as three hit both Kent's went off in a speed race but without their powers. Clark began to pull ahead as Dave fell behind.

"Screw this" mumbled Dave and he zoomed past Clark at super speed. He came towards the house and suddenly almost crashed into Lana.

"Whoa!" shouted Dave as he just missed Lana.

"Slow down, speedy" said Lana as she caught her breath.

"Hey, Lana" said Dave before making a weird face. "What's up with the winter gear? It's not that cold out."

"Well Clark told me to dress warm. He has something special to show me" said Lana with a smile.

"Ooo, interesting" said Dave as Clark came out of the fields.

"Hey, I thought you said-Oh hey Lana" said Clark when he noticed his girlfriend.

"So what's this big surprise I hear about?" asked Dave raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out" said Clark. "But we should get going especially, if we're gonna make it back in time for the party"

"Bye" said Lana as her and Clark headed off towards the cave.

"It's good he's finally gonna show her the fortress" said a voice from behind that startled Dave.

"Oh, hey Chloe. Don't sneak up on me like that" he said after he calmed himself down.

"Sorry, I just thought that a super powered alien wouldn't be surprised by a female voice sneaking up on him" she said with a giggle.

"Haha" mocked Dave, "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Actually I was dropping off Lois, when I saw the two lovebirds heading off" informed Chloe.

"Oh, so Lois is here?" asked Dave trying to sound casual about it.

"That's what I said" Chloe replied before raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I have to have a reason to know when someone's in my house?" Dave replied with a question.

"No, no, of course not" said Chloe but she still had a grin on her face. "Well I have to head off to the Planet, I'll see you at the party." With that Chloe hopped into her car and drove off.

"See ya" said Dave as he headed inside. He walked through the door and was greeted with a nice sight. Lois was bent over picking something up.

Dave made a coughing noise and Lois stood up immediately.

"Oh hey Smallville" said Lois straitening her shirt.

"Hi Lois, and you should know that I'm not so small" he said with a smirk.

"Ha, you wish, jr" she said as she headed off with some papers. Dave just shook his head and smiled as he went upstairs to shower.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Fortress of Solitude**_

"What is this?" asked Lana as she looked around at the icy structure.

"You know about Dave and I, how we're not from here" explained Clark. "Well this is all that's left of our home world."

"I still don't understand" said Lana as she still looked around in awe.

"Do you remember when you gave me that stone, because you thought it was meant for me?" Lana answered with a nod. "Well you where right, they were meant for both, me and Dave. This fortress was the result of all the crystals combine."

"This is amazing" said Lana.

"There's something else I wanted to show you, Lana" said Clark. He picked her up bridal style and jumped to one of the highest platforms.

"This is…beautiful" said Lana as she looked around the area.

"Lana I want to give you something" said Clark. He bent down to pick up a rock. He squeezed it in his hand as it started to emit light. When he opened his palm a diamond was in the place of the rock. He picked up the diamond and placed it on a ring.

Lana started to shake as she realized what was happening. Clark bent down on one knee. "Lana will you marry me? Now you don't have to answer-" "YES" Lana cut Clark off with her answer. Clark stood for a second before picking her up in celebration.

* * *

"What's taking Clark so long?" Dave thought out loud as he looked at the clock.

"I don't know but he better hurry, you know we have to arrive early" said Jonathan as he fixed his suit.

"You guys can go ahead I'll stay behind" said Dave.

"Alright, son, drive over safe" said Jonathan.

"Who said I was driving?" said Dave with a grin.

"Dave" said Martha in a threatening tone.

"I'm kidding mom, sheesh" said Dave.

"Alright, then we'll see you later" she replied as they went to the truck. Dave walked to the kitchen after they had left to grab a glass of milk, when the door flung open. Dave quickly turned only to see a grinning Clark walk through in a daze.

"Care to give a warning next time" said Dave as he resumed drinking him milk. Clark didn't respond but kept his goofy grin. "Hellooo? Are you alright man?" asked Dave.

"I'm just gonna get dressed for dad's party" said Clark as he headed

"He's a weirdo" Dave said to himself as he watched his brother head upstairs.

* * *

"Everyone we have an announcement" said Clark as he lifted his glass. Just minutes ago his father had been announced as the new senator of Kansas. Everyone was ecstatic and Clark figured now was a better time than any. He grabbed Lana's hand he spoke. "Not only would I like to congratulate my dad on a hard earned win but I have a personal announcement."

He turned to his parents first. "Me and Lana are engaged" At first they stood shocked before breaking into smiles and hugging their son.

"Their getting married" Jonathan said louder for everyone to hear. Dave came over and congratulated his brother and soon to be sister-in-law while Jonathan answered a phone call. Johnathan looked around before heading out the door to his pick up.

While Clark was busy talking to other people Lana's phone began vibrating. She looked down to see it was Lex's number. 'He's probably all alone especially now that he lost' thought Lana. 'Maybe I should go visit him.'

"Hey Lana let's see if Clark could afford a nice ring" said Chloe as she motioned for Lana.

'This moment is once in a life time. Lex can wait' thought Lana as she refused to see Lex.

Meanwhile...

"So campaign manager, have all your efforts paid off?" asked Dave as he and Lois walked by the table set with food and drinks.

"Well, smartass, yes they have Mr. Kent is senator and the world is free from Lex Luthor" replied Lois.

"How about the engagement?" asked Dave as he grabbed a pig in a blanket.

"Who? Smallville? I never thought he'd get up the nerve to ask her. I'm shocked" said Lois.

"Clark is has more courage than you give him credit for" said Dave.

"Please farmboy, Clark is a pansy, I think I could beat him hands down" said Lois with a smirk.

Dave simply laughed, 'If only she knew'. "Well you know I'm not my brother" said Dave as they stopped and Lois leaned against the wall.

"Please you'd go down quick" said Lois as she through a playful punch. Dave caught her arm and pulled her close so their faces were inches apart.

"Say cheese" Dave and Lois pulled apart as Chloe's camera flashed. "Oh come on that was a Kodak moment."

"Yea well next time warn me so I can smack him" said Lois as she walked away dragging Chloe with her.

* * *

At the barn...

Jonathan was wrestling with Lionel Luthor. He had misinterpreted a message as a threat. Suddenly Jonathan's left arm felt pain and he clasped to the ground...


	8. Cyborg

**Superdigidude: alright I've got another new chapter. Anyone else who has been watching the new season im extra pumped so far!!**

* * *

Dave, Clark, and Martha had return to the house after the party wondering where Jonathan was. Dave and Clark saw the barn light on and headed over. Martha screamed, Clark rushed to his father's side while calling an ambulance. Dave stood there dumbstruck. Everything had stopped, his father was dead.

Nothing else seemed to matter at that moment. Next thing Dave knew he was running, far and fast. The one person who had taken him in and taught him everything was gone.

Dave shot up in cold sweat. For the past few days he had been reliving the moment. Today it was time to say goodbye. Things around the house and the town had been quite lately. He passed Clark in the hall way fixing his shirt. His mom was still getting dressed in her room. Dave got dressed and met everyone downstairs. Things were as in slow motion.

They arrived at the burial site. The casket went down. People paid their respects and began to leave one by one. Lois placed a comforting hand on Dave's shoulder as he and Clark stayed after all the people left. Now that it was over it was time for a new journey, where they only had one father for guidance.

* * *

"So I was telling Clark-WHAM!

Dave stopped mid sentence as Lana's SUV slammed into a young man head on. "You alright?" Dave asked, but Lana didn't answer. He noticed her look and then he saw it, the man was perfectly fine. He began to run and Dave jumped out after him.

"Hey!" Dave caught up to him but when he grabbed his arm the man pulled away, but also sent Dave flying into a tree. Dave looked up after moving the tree to find the man long gone.

"Are you okay?" asked Lana as she came up.

"Yea I'm fine, but who was that guy?" said Dave. "We should get you to the hospital" he said as he noticed the blood coming from Lana's face.

"Yea, I'll call Clark" said Lana as Dave picked her up and sped towards the hospital at super speed...

* * *

"So you didn't recognize this guy?" asked Clark as they stood outside Lana's room.

"Nope, he wasn't any meteor freak and I've never seen him in town before" replied Dave before looking down the hall. "But I'd say that was him."

Clark gaze followed Dave's and he saw a dark male their age with a yellow jacket on. "Hey" he called out. The man instinctively looked at them. "You were hit by my girlfriends car and you have no scratch, care to explain?"

"Look man I just came to see if she was alright" he said.

"She's fine, and so am I thanks" said Dave walking towards them.

"Then I'll be leaving" he said and headed towards the elevator.

"Catch up with him" said Dave as the doors closed before him...

"Wait up!" called Clark as they exited the hospital. "Victor! Victor Stone." Victor turned around at the sound of his name. "I'm Clark Kent quarterback for the crows."

"I've heard of you Kent, hell of an arm you got" said Victor before glancing at a passing cop car. "Listen I'm real sorry about what happen to your girlfriend, but their places I don't wanna be right now."

"Victor wait" said Clark grabbing him by the arm.

"Lemme go" and just by moving his arm he sent Clark flying into the tiles of the building. Amazingly to him Clark got up with no damage. "What the hell are you made of?"

"I could ask you the same thing" said Clark as he x-rayed the man's bone structure. He was shocked to find more than half his body was made of robotic parts.

"What are you looking at man" said Victor.

* * *

Dave sat in Lois' apartment with Chloe as she sat at the computer. "I know he was a Met High wide receiver, but that's about it. Victor Stone I think" said Dave giving Chloe information to search.

"Are you sure you hit him?" asked Chloe looking at the information she just pulled up.

"I'm positive" said Dave walking over to the computer.

"Well according to this he's dead" said Chloe looking at Dave.

"Well something's going on. Lana hit him full on and he took it like nothing" insisted Dave when his phone began ringing. "Hello? You're with him? Where? Alright I'll be over"

"I got to go, apparently he's very alive" said Dave as he headed for the door only ro almost knock over Lois.

"Hey, Smallville can I ask you something?" said Lois as she grabbed one of her grocery bags.

"Actually I'm kinda in a hurry Lois, I'll catch you later" said Dave as he headed down the stairs.

* * *

"So you're saying he's some sort of terminator" said Dave earning him a glare from Victor. "Sorry, wrong choice of words."

Clark had re-told the story of Victor's accident and how he was pulled out and most of his body parts were replaced with bionics. Dave had no doubt Luthor Corp had some sort of part in this.

"What about you to, I through you into a tree and you're standing without a scratch after you hit that building" questioned Victor.

"You're not the only one who drinks a lot of milk" said Clark.

"So you guys are bionic like me?"

"Let's just say we're different" said Clark again.

"Actually we're not from around here" said Dave starting an explanation. "We have some powers that would blow your mind." Victor gave him a curious look while Clark just rolled his eyes.

"Well Listen know that we have more information I'm going to go see Chloe" said Dave. "Why don't you pay a visit to cue ball, he has to have a hand in this." With that Dave left the loft and took off.

* * *

"Hey Lana" said Dave as he arrived at Chloe desk at the Daily Planet.

"How's Victor?" asked Lana.

"Well he's as good as can be expected" replied Dave. "Did you know he has or had a girlfriend?"

:"Does she know of his new state?" asked Lana as Chloe started typing away at the computer.

"No, he doesn't want her to know" replied Dave.

"What is he just going to keep lying to her and think she won't find out" said Lana.

"That's what Clark, did and it worked pretty well" said Dave earning a glare from Lana. "Of course that's never a good idea to lie though."

"Okay I've got info on Syntecnics" said Chloe. "Their main focus is a new project that uses cutting edge prosthetics to replace damage or severed limbs."

"Well I don't think what they did to Victor would qualify" said Dave.

"Who owns this company?" asked Lana.

"Surprise, surprise everyone's favorite multi-million dollar company" said Chloe after seeing the name.

"Luthor Corp" said Dave grimly. "Clark's already confronting Lex, I knew he was connected to it."

"Well it's not like Lex will admit to it" said Chloe.

"Hey, do you know what Lois wanted?" asked Dave randomly.

"Um, I don't know something about seeing you a.s.a.p." replied Chloe.

"I'll see what she wants, call me if any word from Clark comes in" he said as he started walking away.

"Maybe she finally realized her love for you" said Lana with a grin.

"Shut up" Dave shouted back as he left the building.

* * *

"Get in here Smallville" said Lois as she opened the door to Dave.

"Why hello to you too, isn't today lovely" said Dave sarcastically as he entered the apartment.

"Cut the crap" said Lois.

"Alright, so what's got you in a mood, and it better not be that time of month" said Dave sensing something was disturbing her.

"That's the thing I'm not sure what's bothering me" said Lois pacing back and forth. Suddenly her foot caught on the floor and she lurched forward. Dave reacted without thinking and quickly caught, which left them in a awkward position.

"Oh god" she said as they stayed close. Dave's phone began ringing.

"Um...I have to take that" said Dave knowing it was about Victor. He answered his cell phone in a daze and headed out of the apartment leaving.

"Clark took out the two guards but Victor's hurt bad" said Lana over the phone as Dave headed to the barn.

"Alright, I'm on my way" said Dave as he hung up and kicked into super speed. In a matter of mere moments he arrived at the farm to see Lana helping Victor out of the lost. "What happened to Clark?"

"Hey went off to see if Chloe could locate a doctor" replied Lana as Dave helped carry Victor down.

"Now where are we headed off to?" said a voice from the entrance of the barn. Dave and Lana looked up to see a man in a suit standing in their way. "Hand it over, and you will not be involved" he said.

"You'll have to get through me first" said Dave stepping forward.

"It won't be hard to cover up the death of a farm boy and his girlfriend" said the man and suddenly more soldiers than before stormed in. Dave moved closer to Lana and Victor to make sure they were ok. One of the soldiers moved forward and raised his gun. Dave went to block it but the man also knocked over the lead bock sitting on a work table.

A green rock rolled out and Dave felt the effects immediately. When the gun came down it successfully knocked out Dave.

"Dave!" cried Lana. Soon the guards overpowered her and hand Victor who couldn't put up much of a fight. "What are you going to do to him!" said Lana as she went to Dave's side.

"We'll fix this little gash up, then make him better" said the man. With that the guards, with Victor in custody took off.

Dave meanwhile was feeling weaker and weaker. "R-ro-ock" he managed to get out. Lana looked around before noticing the glowing green rock. She quickly picked up the lead casing and put the rock in and sealed it. Dave could slowly feel himself regaining his strength.

"Lana why don't you head to the apartment, I'll contact Clark and we'll take it from here" Dave commanded in a firm voice. Lana looked hesitant before giving a nod and heading off to her car. Dave waited until he was sure she was safe before grabbing his cell phone. He began to dial Clark's number when he collapsed on the couch in the loft. The Kryptonite had a bigger effect than he thought.

* * *

"Dave! Dave!"

Dave shot up as he heard someone practically yelling in his ear. He turned to realize it was Clark.

"Where's Victor and Lana?" asked Clark.

"I sent Lana home and...shit! They can back and captured Victor after a piece of kryptonite fell loose" cursed Dave as he began to recall the events of the previous night.

"Do you think they took him back to the facility?" suggested Clark.

"No doubt" said Dave and with a nod they both sped off towards the lab factory.

Coming to a stop, they observed the building.

"I'll find Victor, you stand guard out here" said Clark.

"No way I'm going in to" protested Dave.

"Think about it, they've seen your face, if they see you use powers they'll know were to find you" said Clark. Dave thought it over before agreeing to wait outside for them.

Clark headed into the building; coming at a crossroad he paused to use his super hearing. In the distance he could here a drill being powered up. Taking a shot he hurried off in that direction, using his ears as his compass.

He pushed open the door and saw Victor tied down, and a doctor holding a drill to his skull. Without hesitation he zoomed around and knocked out everyone in the room.

"How'd you do that Kent?" asked Victor as he grabbed a shirt and headed out the door.

"I can do a lot of things" replied Clark as they looked for an exit.

Meanwhile Dave sat outside kicking dirt. Suddenly he heard footsteps and moved to the side right as the doors flew open. Lex Luthor walked out in his million dollar suit. 'I knew it' thought Dave as he watched him drive away.

As Dave thought things over he heard the alarm sound, a minute later he felt a slight tremor around the corner. Running around he met Victor and Clark who had left noticeable prints in the cement.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Dave.

"Defiantly" said Victor as they ran off.

"How'd things go with Luthor?" asked Dave as Clark returned from his visit to the Mansion.

"Usual, denied any direct dealing in the business" said Clark in a stern voice.

"I don't know how to thank you guys, two words seem too small" said Victor as he tested his knew arm.

"And their completely unnecessary" said Clark with his farm boy grin.

"You're too modest" joked Dave.

"Your mom raised you well" said Victor also showing a grin. "You Kent's are heroes. I'll never forget how you helped me."

"Save our ass along the way and we're even" said Dave with a smile. "But serious just pay it forward, help someone in need one day."

They exchanged their goodbye's before Clark noticed Lana in the door way. From what he could tell she wasn't alone. Victor turned around to see his girlfriend coming through the barn doors.

"Another happy ending" said Dave as he wiped a fake tear away.

"I'm sure you and Lois will have your happy ending soon" said Lana walking over to them.

"Speaking of Lois, I've got something to tell you" said Dave as he began to tell him of his encounter.

Oblivious to the group from a distance a man known as Milton Fine watched the young kryptonians. His plan was coming into play and soon Zod would be revived...


	9. Vessel

"I can't believe it's peaceful for once" said Dave as he talked to Chloe at the Planet.

"You know I think you're right, nothing suspicious has happen lately" said Chloe. "That in itself is suspicious."

"Maybe but I'm enjoying the peace" said Dave as he took a seat at Chloe's desk.

"Really, so you've talked to Lois" said Chloe with an amused look. Dave's smile somewhat faded at the mention of Lois. "So you haven't? Come on Dave you can't just ignore her."

"I have so far and plus I'm always around, she seems to be dodging me" defended Dave. Suddenly there was a rush towards the glass windows from everyone in the room.

"What's going on?" asked Chloe as her and Dave made their way through the crowd. "Dave I can't see I thing I think we're better off going outside-" Chloe turned around to see Dave already gone.

Dave came to a halt outside as hundreds of Metropolis commuters stopped to look up in the sky. In the sky was the moon and it seemed as if it was going to be an eclipse really soon.

"_Scientists say another Solar eclipse was not scheduled for another eight years" _spoke the reporter on the t.v.

"I don't like the sound of this mom" said Clark as he flicked off the television.

"What do you mean, Clark?" asked Martha.

"I just have this gut feeling about it" replied Clark.

"So you guys heard?" asked Dave as he came through the door.

"Yea, do you know anything about it?" asked Clark slightly anxious.

"No, I came from Metropolis, everyone's taking note" answered Dave as he walked over to the couch.

"I usually wouldn't suggest this, but maybe you two should go talk to Jor-El" said Martha with concern in her voice. Dave looked at Clark for assurance before they agreed.

"Alright, Jor-El may be the only one that can help us" said Dave standing up once again. Clark and Dave both headed out the door and within seconds were inside the Caves. Clark pulled out the key and inserted it so they were transported to the fortress of solitude within a flash of light.

"_My sons the time is upon us" _said the voice of Jor-El before any questions were asked.

"What's going on?" demanded Clark.

"_The time when General Zod can be released is soon" _said Jor-El.

"Zod?" questioned Dave slightly confused. "The General from Krypton that was exiled?" he asked now remembering his training.

"_Yes, my son, it is good that you have completed your training but if General Zod is released that knowledge will not be enough to save you"_ warned Jor-El.

"So how do we stop him?" asked Clark to the point.

"_Zod must take over a vessel to be able to survive. You must destroy the vessel"_ said Jor-El.

"We're not murders" said Dave. "There's got to be another way."

"_If you do not follow through with this, many human lives will be lost"_ informed Jor-El. Dave looked at Clark and saw he was just as conflicted as he was._ "You must destroy the vessel with this" _A dagger arose. It had kryptonian symbols along the blade. Dave gripped the dagger as Clark spoke.

"Who is the vessel?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where Clark could be" said Lana as she hung up her phone again after getting no answer from Clark.

"I'm sure he's trying to find a way from preventing the Apocalypse" said Chloe partly sarcastic partly serious. Just then Clark and Dave walked through the barn doors but both of them had grim faces.

"Clark, what is it?" asked Lana.

"I found a way to stop this event" said Clark taking a pause. "But I have to kill someone to do it"

Lana and Chloe both stood there in slight shock of what they just heard.

"Listen I'm going to head over to Star City, let Alicia know what's happening" with that Dave headed out on super speed.

"Dave what are you doing here?" asked Alicia as Dave appeared at her desk.

"In case you haven't noticed everyone thinks the world is about to end" said Dave. "but I need to tell you what's really happening"

He took her over to a corner where it was secluded enough for him to speak. "The real reason for all this is a banished General from krypton is about to resurrected" said Dave before realizing how crazy that sounded.

"Well how are you going to stop him?" asked Alicia.

"Well me or Clark has to destroy his human vessel before the solar eclipse" informed Dave.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Alicia no fully aware of the danger ahead.

"If anything goes wrong just stay out of the fight, and protect yourself" said Dave. "I've gotta go but wish me luck" said Dave. With one last hug he left the building before super speeding to one last place.

Clark held the dagger in his hand as he contemplated his choices. The world or one soul. He would really love to kill the soul but it wasn't his decision to do so. Footsteps in the barn broke Clark from his thoughts as he looked up to see who it was.

"Thinking over your choices?" asked Lana as she walked up to the loft.

"I don't think I have one" replied Clark.

"You always have a choice Clark" replied Lana kneeling down to be eye level with him. "I'm sure what ever choice you make will be for the best."

Clark opened his mouth to speak but another set of footsteps were heard down below. Clark looked up to see Lionel Luthor.

"Excuse me Ms. Lang, but could Clark and I have a moment" said Lionel though he wasn't really asking. Lana gave Clark a look before heading out of the barn.

"Clark, Lex is gone" said Lionel.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Clark giving him a curious look.

"We were out in the field when suddenly he was abducted by an energy beam" said Lionel as he retold the story.

"I have no choice then" said Clark more to himself than anyone else.

"What are you talking about, Clark" said Lionel now interested.

"Jor-El told me I had to destroy Zod's vessel..." said Clark now staring at Lionel.

"Then you must destroy him immediately" insisted Lionel.

"...He said the vessel is Lex" finished Clark. He waited for the response by watching the expression on Lionel's face.

"It...it must be done" he finally answered. "Lex has put himself in with the wrong powers this time. Good luck son" Lionel put a hand on Clark's shoulder before walking out of the barn.

**Meanwhile...**

Lex opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground. Standing up he took in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being in the field with his father, now he felt reborn.

"He man are you alright?" asked a country man who saw Lex come out of nowhere. "Are you okay?" he asked again giving Lex a shake.

With a swift movement of his arm, Lex sent the farmer flying into the distance and eventually dead. Lex couldn't believe it. He looked at his hands before giving a thought. He had to return to Smallville with new purpose. In a flash he was speeding through the countryside.

He arrived at the Talon within minutes. He saw Lana arriving and called her out. The way she looked at him, she knew something.

"Lex, where have you been?" asked Lana concerned.

"I don't remember" he replied honestly. Lana looked at him before making a decision.

"Listen Lex, you need to get out of here" she said moving towards him.

"Lana I have nothing to fear" said Lex. Lana looked at him as if he were stupid.

"I'm serious Lex, your life could be at stake" she repeated. Lex didn't know how to explain it so he grabbed Lana and super sped to his own mansion. Lana was shaken like nothing before.

"How did you do that?" she asked backing away from him.

"I don't know, I woke up in the field and I possessed these...powers" explained Lex.

"Listen to me Lex" said Lana grabbing his shoulders. "You're a threat and your life is at stake."

"It's Clark isn't it" said Lex calmly.

"What?" asked Lana confused but worried he had found something out.

"Clark is planning on killing me" repeated Lex. Lana remained silent and that's all Lex needed. "Lana stay here"

Lana watched as Lex left. She never felt so helpless. She looked out the closest window to see the sun was almost in complete eclipse.

"Lois, are you in there?" called Dave as he stood outside her door. Finally the door opened up to reveal Lois in a navy blue midriff and casual jeans.

"What is so important that has you blowing down my door, Smallville?" asked Lois slightly annoyed.

"In case you haven't noticed everyone thinks the world is going to end" said Dave.

"Yea well not me" said Lois. Dave smiled slightly he should've known Lois wouldn't fall for the end of the world crap.

"Well in any case, me and Clark have some business to handle and I don't know if I'll see you anytime soon" said Dave as a puzzled Lois listened.

"Whoa, hold up farm boy, what kinda business?" questioned Lois.

"Uhh...family business" said Dave trying to keep his best serious face.

"Right, well I'll see you later Smallville" said Lois as she blew off his excuse.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Lois, look out the window; I may not see you again" insisted Dave. Lois began to speak again but Dave cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips. Lois was shocked at first but began to respond. Finally they broke apart, and without any more words Dave left, then headed towards the barn.

**At the same time**

"Clark" called Lex from below the barn.

"Lex, why are you here?" said Clark although he knew the answer.

"I know you're going to try and kill me Clark, but I cant let that happen" said Lex. He super sped to the loft fighting with Clark. After Clark registered what was happening, he used his experience with his powers to overpower Lex.

He pinned Lex to the ground and pulled out the dagger. He had no hesitation this was the end of Lex and Zod.

"Go on, Clark let's see if you are you're father's son" came a voice from the loft. Clark realized it was Milton Fine's voice.

Clark began to think things through as he still clutched the dagger to Lex's throat. Then he made a split decision. Turning quickly from he through the dagger directly into the body of Milton Fine.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as Fine collapsed to his knees in triumph. "You have opened the portal for Zod!"

Miles away in the artic, the Fortress of Solitude shook violently and from the crystals Zod's symbol shot out. At that same moment the moon fully eclipsed the sun.

Clark turned and saw Lex's body get hit by a beam of light as he collapsed onto the floor.

Dave stopped running as he looked up to see a beam of light in the sky head in the direction of the barn and then disappear. 'hold on Clark' he thought.

"Lex, Lex" called Clark. "Zod"

Zod's eyes flew open. He rose from the ground to face Clark. "Thank you, Kal-El" he spoke and Clark knew he had messed up. "I would like to thank you for realizing me from that prison your father so graciously placed me in" he spoke.

"Where's Lex?" demanded Clark.

"Lex Luthor is gone" he simply said. "As I thank you I would like to give you a present." Zod turned around and pulled a ring from his pocket. Clark recognized it from the two kryptonians that had visited earlier this year. Zod realized the ring and it flew into the night sky. Clark looked at Zod but only for a second as he was sucked into the Phantom Zone.

Dave arrived to see Clark being pulled into the Phantom Zone.

"NOOO!!" he yelled out.

Zod turned around to see the second kryptonian. "If I would've known you were coming I would've waited for you."

Rage filled Dave as he stared down Zod. In a quick motion he ran at Zod slowing time down, he delivered a punch but to his amazement Zod grabbed his arm and spun him around. Next thing Dave knew he was flying through the air miles from the barn.

Finally he connected with a solid wall but went straight through it. He heard rushing water, and saw a dam, before going unconscious.

Across the globe technology was disappearing and the world was going into a mob as the two heroes lay out of action to prevent it...


	10. Zod

Zod smiled in the loft as he watched the young kryptonian fly into the distance.

"Well that's the end of that" he said as he prepared to fly. Taking off he flew around the country smiling at the havoc he had caused within a few hours of technological blackout. He came to stop on top of the Luther Corp. building and watched the rioters of Metropolis below.

Meanwhile…

Dave clutched his wet head as he began to open his eyes. 'Why am I soaked?' he thought. Looking around he noticed he was near a dam that had a considerable hole in it.

"Did I do that?" he spoke out loud. Then everything came back to him as he remembered Zod, Clark, and the Phantom Zone.

At the same time he noticed a huge rush of water coming towards him and eventually the city. Dave tried to concentrate his heat vision but he was still a little dizzy. Taking a deep breathe he blew a humungous amount of cold air into the water. Dave kept it up and finally the water began to freeze over.

When the water had completely turned into water Dave delivered a earth shaking punch and the ice shattered into many little pieces.

"That was impressive for a human" came a voice startling Dave.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" he questioned. "And what do you mean, aren't you human?"

"With questions like that, you cannot possible be the one I seek" with that the mysterious blonde woman took off into the sky, leaving Dave looking into the sky.

"Who was that?"

* * *

"Chloe!" called Lana as she grabbed her friend.

"Lana it's mayhem out here" yelled Chloe.

"Come on I know where it's safe" Lana shouted as she pushed threw a crowd of people and into a Luthor Corp building. After they caught their breaths Lana spoke. "Lex is doing all of this"

"Lex? How?" asked Chloe.

"Well it's not really Lex, its some General Zod, Clark was telling me about. He's taken over Lex's body."

"Well where's Clark?" asked Chloe a little worried.

"I haven't seen him or Dave since this blackout started" said Lana.

"So our only hopes to stop this are M.I.A." said Chloe defeated. Just then a green light flashed behind Lana and a person stood in place.

"Alicia?" said Lana recognizing the girl.

"Oh, good it you guys. I thought I would've arrived in the middle of the mess or something" said Alicia.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chloe.

"Well Dave was saying all these things about a kryptonian general, and if anything happens to stay away from harm" said Alicia rapidly.

"Whoa, slow down Alicia, everything is fine" said Lana putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Where's Dave?" asked Alicia looking at Chloe and Lana as they both hesistated.

"He's dead" said an outside voice. The girls turned to see Zod standing there. "As you will be unless of course, Lana accepts my invitation to mate with me."

Before anything else could be said, Alicia grabbed hold of Lana and Chloe and teleported away.

"You can't hide forever" said Zod with an evil grin.

* * *

Dave came to a halt outside his front door. He had super sped from the dam but it seemed as if someone had gotten here first. 'Why would crazed people rob a farm' he thought. 'Oh well might as well kick them out.'

He walked in to see the a woman with blonde hair but couldn't see her face.

"Hey!" he said startling her.

"Are you following me or something?" questioned the mysterious blonde.

"You're in my house" said Dave, as he moved closer to her, "how did you fly earlier?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you" she snapped as she began to walk away. "I need to find someone."

Dave followed her out side as he grabbed her arm. "Maybe I can help you." She jerked her arm in an attempt to send him flying but Dave stood his ground.

"Are you sure I can't help you?" asked Dave with a grin.

"How did you do that?" she questioned.

"Let's just say I'm not from around here" said Dave. :Now what are you doing on Earth?"

"I'm Kara, I looking for a young boy named Kal-El" said Kara.

"Kara, he was banished to the Phantom Zone by Zod" said Dave grimly.

"Then it is too late I must defeat Zod on my own" said Kara determined.

"Why would you do it alone when there's two kryptonians left" said Dave enjoying the look on her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Kara confused.

"Does Tal-El ring a bell?" A look of revelation crossed her face. She did not understand how it could be but she still embraced him in a hug.

"But how?"

"Well Jor-El was something like a father and he looked out for me. When Krypton was doomed he built a ship for me too" explained Dave.

Kara looked at him. Last time he as just a boy now he was a handsome man. "Well questions can be asked later Zod must be stopped" she said firmly. "Can you fly?"

"Yea, about that..." said Dave looking off to the side.

"Have you completed your training" she asked sternly.

"For now yea, but Jor-El said nothing about flying" Dave defended himself. Kara looked annoyed and before anything else was said she grabbed him by the arm and took off. "Whoa, put me down!"

"This is the most efficient way to locate Zod" said Kara as she circled the globe.

"Really? I can think of other ways" said Dave looking at how high they were. Just then his cell phone rang and it was Chloe. "H-hello?"

"Dave listen I know where this kryptonian is" said Chloe.

"Tell me, quick" said Dave eager to get out of the sky.

"Well he's taken over Lex's body and we escaped but he found us and has Lana at the mansion" reported Chloe.

"Alright, thanks Chloe" said Dave before hanging up. "I've got a location."

* * *

In The Phantom Zone...

Clark slowly got up off the ground. He looked around to see nothing but wasteland.

"Hello! Anybody there!?" he called out but heard nothing but his own echo. Then out of nowhere a black figure struck him, followed by another. Clark soon learned his powers were useless here, wherever here was. The assault continued until they suddenly scattered. Clark didn't get to find out why however because he was knocked out from behind.

A woman pulled back her hood as she looked at the last son of krypton. "Welcome to the Phantom Zone" was all she said.

Clark awoke with a pounding pain in his head, this was a new feeling. Clark slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed a cloaked figure watching him. The person pulled down their face cover to reveal an attractive woman in Clark's opinion.

"Who are you?" questioned Clark.

"My name is Raya" she said, "How did you come to be here Kal-El?"

"Where is here exactly?" asked Clark as he looked around at the small camp and beyond at the wasteland.

"The Phantom Zone, created by your father, Jor-El" said Raya. "It was used to imprison dangerous criminals on Krypton and other galaxies." Clark gave her a wary look so she explained. "Knowing the destruction of Krypton was coming Jor-El sent me into the Zone. Not the best fate but he saved my life."

Clark could tell she had some sort of relationship Jor-El. "So how do you know my father?" he asked curiously.

"I worked with your father in his research lab. I was his assistant" Raya explained. "He loved you very much, he chose you to put in the ship."

"Why didn't the rest of our race enter the Phantom Zone?" Clark asked.

"Look around Kal-El, would you want to be stuck in here with no way out?" Raya asked the rhetorical question.

Clark agreed this was not an ideal place. "Wait, there is no way out?"

Raya paused for a second before speaking. "Jor-El created one way to get out" she said. "There is a portal; but it can only be opened by one with the bloodline of the House of El."

"So where is it?" asked Clark.

"There is one thing you need" she said reaching into her cloak. She pulled out a crystal with the design of an S. "It is the symbol of the House of El. With this you can open the portal and it will keep you safe from the Phantom. It is how Jor-El has kept me safe in this world."

"Then lead the way, and you can come with me" said Clark. Raya didn't say anything but got up and began to lead the way. She lead him through the desert wasteland known as the Phantom Zone for what seemed like hours. Soon Clark could see landmarks and crystals like the ones that made his fortress.

"This is it Kal-El" said Raya but suddenly two figures appeared.

"The Last Son of Krypton" said a man's voice. Clark immediately recognized them as the soldiers of Zod that he had sent here earlier this year. "And Raya, how nice of the two of you to gather together."

"You misunderstand, he is the key to opening the portal, to freedom" said Raya. "I was bringing him here so we can escape." Clark couldn't believe his ears, Raya was a traitor.

"I have waited a long time for this moment Kal-El" said the man as he moved forward, suddenly from behind Raya cut his throat.

"Run, Kal-El!" Clark was hesitate but when Zoners began to swarn he knew he had a limited time frame. Clark placed his hand on the insignia as he felt himself being sucked in. He looked back and saw Raya on the verge of death, his last chance at knowing his true heritage was gone. "Raya!" he yelled before being sucked into the portal.

Crashing like a meteor from space, Clark impacted the Earth. Getting up with ease, he exited the crater and looked around, he had to get to Metropolis.

* * *

Kara pushed open the doors of the Luthor Mansion and successfully knocked them off the hinges. Zod turned to face the two kryptonians, and had a look of surprise.

"The daughter of Zor-El, this is a pleasant surprise" Zod spoke. "Since this human was foolish to not except my invitation, maybe you will." Dave looked in the corner and saw Lana unconscious. Then he also observed a spinning device on top of Lex's laptop emitting some kind of code.

"Kara Zor-El, be my mate, together we can repopulate this wretched world" continued Zod.

"Forgetting about someone" said Dave stepping into view.

"So you survived, what a pity" said Zod as anger flared in his eyes. "The kryptonian who's parents died at my hands. Jor-El never told you that when he took you in did he?"

Dave's expression changed. He knew from Jor-El that he was not in the blood line of El but he was still treated like a son, and brother. But this new news infuriated Dave. Running forward in super speed he tackled Zod out of the window. Zod smiled as they fell down and hit the concrete.

Punches were exchanged as they went back and forth, but Zod was getting the upper hand on the young kryptonian. Back inside the mansion Clark arrived, startling Kara. Seeing the spinning device he hit it with his heat vision, knocking it off balance and destroying it. Just then Zod flew up and Clark saw him smash Dave into the ground. That's when he noticed Clark.

"I assume you have found the portal in the zone" he said grinning, you have seen what I did to your 'brother' join me and together along with Kara as my bride we can rule this world." 'Kara' thought Clark, 'Who is that?'

Before Zod could monologue anymore Clark hit him in the chest with his heat vision Zod flew backwards taking out a nearby tree. Clark raced to the ground and to where Zod was located. Clark lifted Zod up only to be punched in the stomach repeatedly. Clark fell to his knees and spit up some blood. Zod harshly slammed him across the face, showing him no respect.

"As you see it is useless to resist my rule" said Zod. "Now join me and together we can rule this world."

Zod extended his hand in a sign of loyalty and Clark reached up and took it. "Clark, NO!" yelled Dave but it was too late. Zod had a satisfactory grin on his face, but suddenly a burning feeling was felt in his hand. A light began to emit and soon it was Clark who was smiling. Pulling his hand back Clark revealed the crystal Raya had given him. Zod yelled as he knew what this meant, trying to escape Lex's body was useless as he was sucked into the crystal and back into the Phantom Zone.

Clark stood satisfied, and looked around. Dave walked towards him with a weary smile.

"You did it bro," he said. "And I think I have a surprise for you" Dave looked towards the mansion just in time to see a blur flying away. "Crap."


End file.
